


Practice Makes Perfect

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: He had to start somewhere.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but thought it would be fun anyway. Ron didn't seem to mind. Those blue eyes of his were tightly shut, mirroring the grimace on his face.

Harry smiled and began humming a bit. He felt Ron's hands in his hair, pulling and twisting, torn between forcing his head down and pulling him off. In the end, Ron forced his head down.

_The taste was going to take some getting used to_ , Harry thought as Ron thrust into his mouth. _But I'll learn._

Harry laughed softly and the vibrations drove Ron over the edge.

"Oh, God, Harry!" he cried out, clutching at Harry's head as if it were a lifeline.

For his part, Harry did his best to swallow and lick and clean. _Yes, I can get used to driving Ron to the edge._

When Ron let him go, he pulled Harry up by the hair to give him a deep kiss, sliding one hand down to the front of Harry's trousers.

"I need to help you out, too," Ron whispered, giving Harry's erection a gentle squeeze.

Harry moved Ron's hand away, punctuating it with a quick kiss. "Not yet. We have to go pick up Hermione."

Ron grinned. "Should we, er, give her a free show?"

Harry's breath hissed out from between his clenched teeth. "Ron you really need to move your hand or there will be no show."

Reluctantly, Ron removed his hand.

"You want to give Hermione a show?" Harry asked, sounding interested in the idea.

"She actually asked me about it last time we had lunch," Ron revealed.

Harry blinked in disbelief. "She did?"

Pulling Harry toward him into a hug, Ron whispered in Harry's ear, "She did. She wants to see us together, mate."

Harry grinned. "Can't wait."


End file.
